This invention relates to workbenches, and worktables therefor, and particularly to workbenches of the type comprising a supporting structure and a work surface disposed on the structure and including vice means.
Such workbenches are well known and described, for example, in EP-0222477. In WO-8800514 there is disclosed a workbench of this type having a cut-out in one jaw of the vice means in which a cover plate may be disposed for ordinary vice and work surface usage, but which can be replaced by an insert plate adapted to carry various power tools. One such tool is a circular saw and in which event the workbench is transformed into a saw table. Different insert plates are used for mounting different power tools, but a statement is made (but not shown) that alternatively, one insert plate may be provided which is suitable for use with a range of different power tools.